Back to Rivalry
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Digby is back with feelings for Zoe but what happens when Madame Pom comes in and tries to destroy the love Zoe and Digby share? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the idea that power rider gave me in the reviews on The introduction of LPSFF.**

"Hey everyone, we a returning camper with us today so give a warm welcome to Digby." Mrs. Twombely said. Digby walked into the pet shop with a smile on his. "Hey Everyone" Digby said. "Hello Digby and welcome back to Littlest pet shop." Russell said. "It's great to be back man." Digby said. "Hi Digby, it's great to see you again." Penny said. "Hey penny it's great to see you again too. Umm where's Zoey?" Digby asked.

"Oh she's coming soon don't worry." Penny replied. "Great can't wait to see her." Then Zoe was at the door and the pet shop and noticed that Digby was here. "Ok girlfriend be cool and don't blow this again like you did last time." Zoe thought. She walked inside trying to play it off and not freak out because her crush is here. "Hi everyone and hello to you too Digby." "Hey Zoe, long time no see huh?" "Yup a long time indeed, I didn't know that you were coming today." "Yeah well I'm a dog of surprises you know."

"So what do you saw we go outside and look around?" Digby asked. "You mean like a date?" Zoe asked. "Um something like that." "Well I would love to go outside and get some fresh air." "Great let's-" "Good news everyone we have another camper with us today." Mrs. Twombely said. "Another? I wonder who it is?" Zoe asked. Them Madame Pom came in looking as stylish as before. "Madame Pom?" Zoe said "Who's she?" Digby asked. "She was my rival but we're friends now." "Hello everyone, Madame Pom has arrived. So Vinnie Penny are you two a couple now?" "No we're still friends." Penny replied. "Yeah and I'm dating someone else right now." Vinnie said. "And who's the lucky lady?" Madame Pom asked. "Uh..I'm not gonna say because it's kinda a secret." Vinnie said. Sunil was blushing to what Vinnie said.

**A/N: You may know who Vinnie's dating if you read carefully.**

"But I'm not dating anyone yet, I'm still waiting." Penny said. "Yeah and I'll be that person she'll be dating, if I have the guts to tell her my feelings."

**A/N: You'll have to guess that one.**

"Wonderful..I guess, and who is that strapping gentlemen over there?" Madame Pom asked. "Oh that's Digby, he's been here before." Russell said. Madame Pom walked over to Digby and looked and him and introduced herself. "Hello Digby, I am Madame Pom and it is a pleasure to meet you." "And it's a pleasure to meet you too." Digby said. He took Pom's paw and kissed it showing respect. "Ooo, what a gentlemen don't you agree Zoe?" Pom asked. "Yes..he..is." Zoe said angrily. "Why are so upset, he's kissed you hand before right?" Pom asked. "Nope but he did kiss my nose." "Ugh disgusting." "Um Pom can I talk to you privately for a second?" Zoe asked. "Whatever darling." Pom said. They walked over the couch and say behind it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoe asked. "Talking to you aren't I." Pom replied. "I mean with Digby, what are you all of sudden flirting with him?" "I am just introducing myself to him." "Yeah in a flirty way. Now listen Digby is mine, go and claim your own boyfriend because because this one is taken." "He is not your boyfriend, otherwise he would have never kissed my paw." "Oh you know what I mean." Zoe and Pom came out of the corner and walked back to Digby. "So shall we go Digby?" Zoe asked. "Yes we may." Zoe and Digby walked out of the pet shop while Pom was frustrated on the inside.

"Do not worry Zoe, you may think he's your but he's mine to take." Pom said. "Who are you talking to?" Minka asked. "I am just reminding myself something..Minka darling." "Ok because I thought you were going crazy or something." "Me crazy? Ha coming from the one calling me that ridiculous name." "Hey!" "I am just kidding darling." "Oookay?" Minka said while walking away. "Oh Digby, soon you will be mine."

**Stay tuned to chapter 2 :)**

**-Sapphette**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update in a while. Someone or something reported me and I couldn't update but luckily while I was away I was able to write chapter 3 and I'm almost done with it and I'll post it today. So here's chapter 2

-Sapphette

At the Park

"So what are we gonna do?" Zoe asked. Digby looked around and noticed something. "Look, someone left a basket of food over there, wanna go see what's inside?" He asked. "Of course I do why wouldn't I haha." she said. "Oookay?" he said while walking over to the basket. "Get it together Zoe, this is your first date or so something like a date. Don't blow this or else." Zoe thought while walking over to the basket.

Digby opened the basket and what was inside was hot dogs, pizza, sandwiches with cheese,ham, plus tomatoes and lemonade. "So lunch is served, lucky us." Digby said. "We'll what are we waiting for, let's gene started." Zoe said. "After you." he said. "Why thank you." She said. So Zoe picked up one of the sandwiches and Digby picked up a slice of pizza.

Back the pet shop

"I wonder what Zoe and Digby are up to?" Penny asked. "Probably something romantic I bet. Hey Sunil wanna see this "thing" I've wanted to show you in the slide?" Vinnie asked. "Sure, why not." Vinnie and Sunil walked towards the slide, climbed up and stayed in there. "Sometime, I wonder what those two are up to." Russell said. "Maybe, there's playing a special game that involves two." Penny said. "I bet they're making out up there because they share a secret relationship." *awkward silence* "HAHAHAHAHAHA." Everyone said. But little did they know that Pepper was actually right.

A/N: If you don't like that last sentence then I'm sorry for that.

Back at the park

"Well that was delicious." Digby said. "Yes it was but I think I ate too much." Zoe said. "Don't worry about it, it'll go away you wanna play something?" he said. "I think I should lay down." she said. "Aw come Zoe, let's do something." he said. "Let me just rest for a while then I'll play." she said. "Girl, you're boring me now." he said. "Boring?" she said. "Yeah, all you did was act a little weird and eat food. Maybe this isn't working-" he said but was cut off. "I am not boring, you wanna see the fun me than I'll show you the fun me. Come on big boy we're gonna have some real fun." she said. "Works every time." he said.

They walked towards a big hill. "Ok so you're gonna chase after me up and down that hill." she said. "Now that's more like it, a little running exercise with my favorite girl." he said. "Aaahh he called me his favorite girl, ha take that Pom." she thought. "Are you ready?" he said. "As I'll ever be." she said. "Cool, then run Zoe run." he said. Zoe ran up the hill as fast as she could, it was so fast that Digby was surprised by it. So after she ran up he ran up too. And she ran down.

Back at the pet shop

"Oh no, they've been outside for too long oh where could they be?" Russell said. "Russell don't worry they'll be back soon." Penny said. "Yeah easy for you to say, if they don't come back and and their owners come early then will be in-" he said but was cut off when penny hugged him. "How did you know I needed a hug?" he asked. "Everyone needs a hug when they get scared." she replied. "Well..thanks penny." he said while hugging her back. "Wait you can avoid my spikes?" "I've found a way through it." She replied. "Ooohh." he said.

Madame Pom was looking at them from the couch. "Oh look at those two hugging it out and getting together, I wish me and Digby were like that but no he's in love with..Zoe. But it won't matter because I've just learned a new song that will sure break the love he has for her." Pom said. "Are you sure you're not crazy" Minka asked. "Yes darling, I am fine now go play with pepper or someone." Pom said. "Okey-dokey." Minka said while swinging away.

Back at the park

"Admit it Digby, I'm just too fast for you." Zoe said. "No way besides I'm catching up to you." "We'll see about that." she said. Zoe picked up her pace making it impossible for Digby to catch her. "Oh no you don't." he said. Digby picked up his pace too but he was running so fats that tripped and tumbled down the hill then Zoe got caught in his tumbling and they both tumbled to the bottom of the hill. "Oh no, Digby honey are you ok." "Yeah I'm ok for now but dang girl, you sure can run fast." he said. "Well, Blythe do take we out for walks a lot." she said. "Hey, I see you two, oh went I get my hands on you, you two are going to the pound. " said a dogcatcher. "Do you think you can use your legs to run away from the dogcatcher?" Zoe asked. "Yeah pretty much."

Digby got back on his feet and run with Zoe away from the dogcatcher. "Get back here you two!" the dogcatcher said. "We gotta lose him!" Zoe said. "I have an idea follow me." Digby said. They took a short turn to a dark alley and hid a dirty box just before the dogcatcher saw them. He looked around the ally and didn't see them at all so he walked away. Zoe and Digby came out of the box all relieved. "Well that was close." Zoe said. "Let's head back to the pet shop before he come back." Digby said.

But what about our date in mean hang out?" she asked. "We can hang out another time oh and this wasn't a hang out it was more of a..date. he said. "Oh um ok and it was a good date too." she said. "Come let's get out of here." Digby said while walked outside. "Yes, you did it Zoe he totally loves you now. But I'm worried a certain frenemy of mine might destroy it." Zoe thought while following Digby.

Back at the pet shop

"Uh Russell don't you wanna let go from Penny Ling's hug?" Vinnie asked. "Nope, I'm good." Russell replied. "Oookk." Vinnie said while backing away slowly. "Are you sure you don't mind this Russell because we've been hugging for five minutes." Penny asked. "No and don't let go..yet." Russell said. "Alright, I don't mind this at all, it's kinda *whispers* romantic." Penny said. "Oh..I see." Russell said blushing a little.

Then Zoe and Digby came in the pet shop looking tired. "What took you guys so long?" Pepper asked. "We were eating, next we chased after each other, then we got chased by a dogcatcher and we came back here." Zoe said. "Why were you chased by a dogcatcher?" Sunil asked. "We were at the park." Digby said. "Ooh how romantic, hey Vinnie do you wanna go to the park tomorrow...to play as the good friends we are?" Sunil asked. "It's a date...like a play date hehe." Vinnie said. "Um why is Russell and Penny hugging it out?" Digby asked. "I'd wish they'd let go now." Minka said angrily. "Minka, are you jealous?" Madame Pom asked. "No I'm not, I..just need a hug too." Minka said. "Yeah..sure. Um Digby I want show you something could follow me please?" Pom asked. "Sure, be right back Zoe." Digby and Pom walked toward the couch while Zoe was wondering what Pom was up to.

"So whatcha wanna show me?" Digby asked. "Just this." She took out a CD player and a CD. She put the disk in the player.

In song: dna teg deirram, sulp ll'ew evah seippup dna eid ni hcae s'rehto smra.

uoY lliw evol em reverof, uoy lliw tegrof lla tuoba eoz. ll'eW og no setad,

A/N: Gravity falls decoding, see if you can figure out what she said.

Digby nods his head and shakes it. And walks back with Madame Pom to his friends. "So Digby, for our next date how about we-" Zoe said then was interrupted. "Who are you?" Digby asked. "I'm Zoe." "Never heard of you, and even if I did I wouldn't be dating you I would be dating Madame Pom. "Wait, WHAT!" Zoe said. "You heard him Zoe, Digby is dating me now. Why don't you go and claim your own boyfriend because this one is taken by me. Come Digby let's go over there and plan our date." Pom said. "Yes ma'am." Digby said. They walked away tail in tail. Everyone was very surprised especially Zoe. "Zoe, are you ok?" Penny asked. "No penny ling, I'm not because...my love...is gone."

To be continued :)

-Sapphette


	3. Chapter 3

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Penny asked. "He's in love with Pom now and there's nothing I can do." Zoe said. "No it's not too late." Pepper said. "Well, it is for me." Zoe said. She walked away into a dark corner all by herself. "We cannot just leave her there like that, we must help her." Sunil said. "Yeah, but how are we gonna do that?" Minka said. Hey, remember when Pom wanted to show Digby something?" Penny asked. "Yeah, and in a few minutes Digby was all over Pom." Vinnie replied. "Right, so maybe Pom did something that made Digby fall in love with her." Penny said. "Or said something." Russell said.

"Hey look at that CD player over there." Vinnie said. The remaining pets walked over to the CD player, observing it. "Look it says, "Property of Madame Pom"." Pepper said. Minka saw a play button that looked shiny. "Oooo, what does this button do?" She pressed the button and music came out of it, but luckily Pom and Digby were so distracted by each other they didn't pay to it and Zoe wasn't in the mood to finding out what it was. "dna teg deirram, sulp ll'ew evah seippup dna eid ni hcae s'rehto smra. uoY lliw evol em reverof, uoy lliw tegrof lla tuoba eoz. ll'eW og no setad,"

"What does that mean?" Sunil asked. "Maybe it's a message." Russell said. "Well how are we suppose to figure it out, it doesn't make any sense at all." Sunil said. "Exactly, it's not suppose to make sense because it's a secret message that Pom doesn't want anyone to know what she's saying. Thanks to my superior decoding intelligence, I might be able to figure out what it mean but it may take some time." Russell said. "Okay Mr. Right, we're gonna wait over there until you're done. Come on guys." Pepper said. They all walked away but Minka said, "Good luck Russell." and walked away.

**10 minutes later**

"Are you done yet?" Vinnie asked. "Almost...there done." Russell said. "So what did the message say?" "Well thanks to my decoding I was able to find out what she said and fixed it up a bit." Russell said. "Wow Russell, how were you able to change the CD's wording. "Sorry Penny Ling, but a decoder never tells their secrets." Russell said. "Whatever, now play the song and let's hear it." Pepper said. "Oooh, this is gonna be amazing." Minka said. Russell pressed the button and the song began to play. "You will love me forever, you will forget all about Zoe. We'll go on dates and get married, plus we'll have puppies and die in each other's arms." "Wow, that was.." Pepper said. "Weird?" Penny said. "No I was gonna say freaky but that works too." Pepper said.

"I should have known Pom used Reversix on Digby." Russell said. "Yeah, me too...uh what's reversix?" Vinnie asked. Russell sighed and said,"Reversix is a spell used to change the other's person's desire or wants, they say the words they want to say and reverse it so other people won't know what it means."Whoa, can you show us an example of one?" Minka asked. "Sure *ahem* morf em. ll'tI tsuj eb uoy dna em tuB od uoy evol em kcab? ynneP gniL, uoy lliw evol em reverof and on eno esle lliw ekat uoy yawa" "Yes Russell I will." Penny said sounding hypnotic. "Ok what did you say to Penny Ling?" Vinnie asked. "Um, I'm not telling you guys but that's how reversix works." "Yes, it worked and now penny's all mine haha." Russell thought.

"So now all we have to do is say another reversix sentence that will make Digby like and remember Zoe again." Sunil said. "Correct Sunil but to do that we need Zoe." Russell said. "Hey Zoe we need you over here." Minka cried out. Zoe walked over to me but in a slow sad like way. "Yes?" Zoe said. "We figured out why Digby's in love with Pom." Russell said. "Oh yeah, why?" Zoe asked. "Because Pom used a spell called reversix when she called to that corner." Penny said. "So now all we have to do-" Pepper said. "Or all you have to do is sing a song to Digby and he'll remember and fall in love with you once again." Sunil said. "And you're sure it'll work?" Zoe asked. "Trust us, it will." Vinnie said.

"Ok I'm in, let's do it." Zoe said happily. "Good so here's the plan: Sunil Vinnie and Minka, I need you three to distract Pom and Digby." "You can count on us Russell." Minka said. "Good, Zoe and Pepper I need you two to pick out a song so hypnotic that it'll make Digby pay attention." "It's what I do best." Zoe said. "Excellent, and Penny Ling, I need you to help me write a song so strong and so secret that Pom won't know what it means." "You got it Russell." Penny said. "Great, let operation "Get Digby back" commence.

Sunil, Vinnie and Minka walked over to Digby and Pom with happy faces. "Yes, what is it that you need?" Pom asked. "I am going to perform a magic trick with my two assistance and you will be amazed." Sunil replied. "Cool, I love magic tricks." Digby said. "Okay, stand back and be amazed by my magic trick. "Zuzularoom, vivabadrum, lipdutmsawoom, alacafum." And just like that Minka and Sunil ending up switching places. "Cool but all you did was make them switch places." Digby said. "Did I?" Sunil said. "Wow, I totally feel different." said Vinnie's voice in Minka's body. "OMG, we totally switched bodies." said Minka in Vinnie's body. "Ta-Da" Sunil said. "Wonderful darling just wonderful." Pom said happily.

While Vinnie Sunil and Minka were distracting Pom and Digby, Zoe and Pepper were deciding which CD will work the best. "Hm how about this one?" Pepper asked. "No,too sad." Zoe replied. "This one?" Pepper asked. "Nope." Zoe replied. "Ok, um this one?" Zoe shook her head meaning no. "Well, we have to pick something." Pepper said. "I know but I music I want to sing with has to be really good." "Hmm, hey check out this one." Zoe looked at it and examined it. "Hmm, look through my eyes by everlife?" "Yeah I've heard this song before and it's really good." Pepper said. "What about the one Phil Collins sang?" Zoe asked. "I like that one too, but this one may work out." Pepper said. "Well, of you say so...alright I'll give it a try." Zoe said. "Awesome, but let's keep looking for more song than we'll take a vote on it." Pepper said. "Ok." Zoe said.

Now to Penny and Russell who's working on the lyrics. "Zoe can say Digby you are under a spell please come out of it." Penny said. "Yeah, but we want it to be more of a romantic thing, not a forceful thing." Russell said. "True, hmm oh she can say." Then penny started singing.  
Penny: Oh Digby you know I love you with all my heart."  
And Russell sang along with her.  
Russell: But you're under a spell so I can't force you to love me.  
Together: So just hear my special song and remember the things that we did together.  
We met in Littlest pet shop, and when we saw each other it was love at first sight. Also remember the good and bad times we had. So my sweet Digby remember everything we did. So you can break free from your curse. (singing over)

A/N: Now who said I couldn't make a duet.

"That could possible work." Russell said. "Hooray we found our lyrics." Penny said. "Great now let's see if we can remember what we said. "Good point." Penny said.

**5 minutes later**

Russell and Penny were done with the lyrics, Zoe and Pepper found their music and just about to give up until Russell called the three to a meeting point. Sunil was so relieved that Russell was done. "Thank you Pom and Digby you've been a wonderful audience, aaaand now I must go. He took Vinnie and Minka's hands, threw a smokebomb to the ground and the three disappeared all the way to the meeting point.  
"We got the music." Pepper said. "We got the lyrics." Penny said. "And I am pooped." Sunil said. Minka giggled and said, "You said pooped haha." "Oookay, so Zoe we changed the lyrics we wrote so it could be so secretive that Pom wouldn't even know what it means." Penny said. "Great, now we can break this horrible spell once and for all." Zoe said.

Zoe walked up to Digby and Pom with a happy face. "Um what is she doing here..or better yet who is she?" Digby asked. "My name is Zoe Trent and I'm hear to help you for my name is Zoe Trent oh I already said that twice." "So what do you want darling,we are very busy at the moment?" Pom said. "I am here to bring Digby back with this song, cue the music pepper." Pepper pressed the play button and music started to play.  
Music: ooh whoa, whoa ooh whoa, whoa ooh whoa, whoa ooh whoa whoa.  
Zoe: Oh Digby alam mong Mahal kita sa lahat ng aking puso. Ngunit ikaw ay sa ilalim ng isang spell kaya hindi ko puwersahang ka sa pag-ibig sa akin. Kaya lang marinig ang aking mga espesyal na kanta at matandaan ang mga bagay na aming ginawa nang magkasama. Aming nakilala sa Littlest pet shop, at kapag nakita natin ang isa't isa ito ay pag-ibig sa unang tingin. Tandaan din ang mabuti at masamang beses nagkaroon kami. Kaya ang aking matamis Digby matandaan ang lahat ng bagay ginawa namin. Kaya maaari mong buksan ang libreng mula sa iyong sumpa.

"Hey that doesn't sound reversed?" Pepper said. "Oh we know." Penny said. "We just wanted to languagix on her. Since she knows reversix so well." Russell said. "Very clever you too, very clever." Sunil said. "So did it work?" Vinnie said. "Let's see and find out." Minka said. Digby shook his head and got familiar with his surroundings. "Digby...Digby can you hear me?" Zoe asked. "Yeah but um..who are you?" Digby asked."Oh no it didn't work." Minka said. "Haha,I'm just kidding everyone." "Aah Digby you're back." Zoe said, then gave him a big hug. "Yeah uh what happened?" "Well Pom used a magic spell called reversix to make you fall in love with her." Zoe explained. "And I would've gotten away with it to, if it hadn't been for your meddling friend." Pom said.  
"Okay everyone it's time for Madame Pom to leave because her folks are moving to California in two days. Come Pom, let's go." Mrs. Twombely said. Pom walked to door turned around and told everyone, "This is not over Zoe I'll get you, and your little boyfriend too." "Goodbye Pom." Zoe said. Pom walked out the door with an evil smirk on her face. "So Digby after all this do you want to..you know.." Zoe asked. "Zoe..you I already know what you're gonna say and the answer's yes, I'll be your doggy boyfriend.

**Epilogue**  
So Digby and Zoe started dating for like a year, got married and had three puppies but I'm not explaining how it happen because it just did. Sunil's magic tricks was so good that it got noticed by a famous person and no he's performs his tricks in a theater to millions of people to see and at birthday parties too. Minka and Vinnie also assisted Sunil in his magic job. As for Penny and Russell, they had a future together but not a married future more of a dating future because they didn't get married or have kids because Russell didn't want kids he wanted to get married. And penny ling wanted kids but she didn't want to get married. Their relationship still worked out anyway. And as for Madame Pom, she's plotting her revenge on Zoe but someday she will return and bring Zoe to her knees.

**The End**

_A/N: Yay another request story complete now I have to start work on the other story but this time it's gonna be one-shot, sorry. If I do more chapter stories I won't be able to finish the request for the month. Now about LPSFF, I'm gonna move them to my profile so my it doesn't get removed and my profile won't get locked. But you can still message me in my other stories of pm me and I'll read them in LPSFF2. Don't worry I'll change LPSFF's every month.  
-Sapphette_


End file.
